


The Case of One Persistent Crush

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: “Right. So I thought that once you started dating your crush, the actual crush part would go away.” Steve replies.Natasha squints at him and repeats, “The ‘crush part?’”“Y’know, the sweaty palms and the butterflies and being tongue-tied. Even though Sam and I are dating now, I still...feel all of that. He makes me so nervous I’m a stupid kid in high school falling all over myself again.”





	The Case of One Persistent Crush

“Hey, Nat.” Steve sighs, figuring he’s gotta get this out sometime.

“Mmhm.” She hums, her eyes still trained on one of the many home renovation shows Steve can never keep straight.

“Can I talk to you about, uh, Sam, for a minute?” He asks, clearing his throat and hoping his nervousness will go away. Steve can admit he’s not very good at talking about his feelings, the only progress he’s made is with Sam so that’s probably why this is so nerve wracking even when it’s Natasha — who he trusts too, just not as much as Sam.

When Steve comes out of his head it’s to Natasha’s amused expression and she raises her eyebrow.

“You back? Because my answer is yes, you can.” She says.

“Good, um...well, we’re dating now, as you know.”

Natasha rolls her eyes, “Yes, and you have certainly _never_ been happier — it’s glaringly apparent.”

“Right. So I thought that once you started _dating_ your crush, the actual _crush part_ would go away.” Steve replies.

Natasha squints at him and repeats, “The ‘crush part?’”

“Right, cause big, bad Natasha’s never had a crush.” Steve answers sarcastically, but goes on anyway, “Y’know, the sweaty palms and the butterflies and being tongue-tied. Even though Sam and I are dating now, I still... _feel_ all of that. He makes me so nervous I’m a stupid kid in high school falling all over myself again.”

Steve groans after the emission and falls back against the couch, running tired hands over his face.

“Why not just tell all of this to Sam? It’s not like he’s gonna get mad at you.” She responds.

Steve speaks into the darkness his hands provide, confessing, “I’m not worried about him being mad. I’m worried about him not feeling the same, about me loving him more than he could ever love me. Like maybe one day Sam’s love for me will reach its capacity and when compared to my love for him it will only be fifty percent.”

A lump builds in Steve’s throat just at the thought of his fears being true, and he lets his hands fall into his lap. He meets Natasha’s eyes which are filled with emotion she rarely shows.

Her hand reaches out to hold his as she says, “Steve, that is an _awful_ fears, but there’s no reason for you to have it. When you tell him what you just told me-”

Steve opens his mouth to object but Natasha smoothly silences him with a look and continues, “which you _will_ , you may find out Sam doesn’t get tongue-tied around you, but there’s no way in hell that man loves you any less. That’s ridiculous. You would both give the world for each other. And you know what I’m saying has to be true if it’s coming from _me,_ the Russian spy.” Natasha smiles at him softly, and Steve leans forward to hug her.

“Thanks, Nat.”

She laughs and hugs him back, “You’re welcome. It’s not often people come to me for this kind of advice, but I’m no substitute for your actual boyfriend who I’m sure _would_ love to hear you’re still crushing hard after months of dating.”

Steve sighs and pulls back from the hug to get to his feet. “Yeah, I’ll go talk to Sam now, but I’m really glad I talked to you too. And I’m really lucky to have you as a friend, Natasha. You’re a good one.”

Steve sees how much that means to her before she nods and looks down at her lap.

“Thanks, now get going Rogers, I think if I feel any more emotions tonight I might combust.”


End file.
